Any Moment
by LightLeadingMe
Summary: Anything can happen and their relationship was a sheer example of that. Strauss/Rossi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine. I wish Erin was mine, but alas, she isn't...**

* * *

Erin sat at her desk filling out last minute reports, wanting nothing more than to just go home and crawl into bed. She glanced at her watch and sighed. She promised her kids that she would be home for dinner - that was 2 hours ago. The team was out on a case in Milwaukee still, but Hotchner had called her a few hours ago to let her know that they were closing in on the suspect. She didn't need an update on what they were doing, but she always preferred one. Speak of the devil - her phone rang and she picked it up swiftly.

"Strauss," she greeted.

"Ma'am, it's Agent Hotchner," came his deep voice on the other line. "We are on our way home. We were able to capture the UNSUB, but unfortunately Agent Rossi was hurt."

It took everything in her power to not gasp. Her heart rate sped up double and it felt like a huge knot wedged in her throat. "Is," she cleared her throat. "Is he all right?"

"Yes, ma'am, but I believe he needs to request a few days rest. The unsub stabbed his leg with a knife. The hospital stitched him up and gave him some medicine, but no matter what he says I can tell he's having some difficulty walking."

She felt herself sigh in relief when she heard "I can walk fine!" from David in the background. "Thank you for informing me, Aaron. I'll see you all when you land," she said.

"Yes, ma'am."

Erin hung up the phone and sat back in her chair to regain her composure. She and David were in no way, shape, or form exclusive, but that didn't mean that she didn't care about him. They had decided just last month after a few trysts to explore their relationship and so far it was amazing. He would cook her dinner, take her and the kids shopping, plan weekend getaways - he was, in every sense of the phrase, a complete romantic dream. She glanced at the clock again and quickly grabbed her cell phone, dialing her house.

"Hello?" Emma, her youngest, answered.

"Hey, Em," she smiled. "I'm sorry I missed dinner."

"It's all right," the young girl said. "We ordered in some Chinese. Will was a bit upset, but it's nothing a big bucket of ice cream couldn't fix."

Erin laughed, shaking her head. Her youngest daughter had always been light-hearted and carefree, complete opposites of her two older siblings. William was a serious high school jock, but on the inside he was complete goo. Erin usually won him over with warm hugs and ice cream. Evelyn was a freshman in college, working hard to impress her parents with her excelling grades, but she was home for the summer and working at a pizza parlor. "Em, is Evenly there? I need to talk to her about something."

"Sure, hold on a second."

Erin pulled the phone away from her ear as her daughter screamed for her sister.

"Jesus, Emma, I'm right here!" Evelyn's annoyed voice came over the line. "Mom? What's going on?"

"Evy, I'm not gonna make it home tonight," she informed her. "David was hurt while in the field today and I'm going to spend the night over there."

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine, but he's being stubborn and I don't want him to hurt himself even more. I'll be home after work tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, tell him I hope he feels better."

Erin smiled, she was so happy her kids adored David just as much as she did. "I will, goodnight, sweetie."

"Night, mom."

* * *

David begrudgingly limped through the BAU, heading straight for his office with a frown on his face. He felt old. Old and tired. Sure, he was just stabbed in the leg 5 hours ago, but it didn't stop him from feeling withered and grumpy. He slowly climbed the steps to his office and peeked in the open door to find Erin curled up on the chair by the couch, her feet tucked under her and her suit jacket draped across her shoulders carelessly. Her heels lay on the floor and her cell phone was clutched tightly in her hand. He smiled, reaching down to press a kiss to her forehead and stroked her blonde hair.

"Erin, wake up," he whispered.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around the room as she sat up before she focused in on him. "David!" she exclaimed, jumping out of the chair and into his arms. He stumbled back a bit and hissed out slightly in pain. Erin pulled herself off him quickly. "I'm sorry! Your leg, I didn't think-"

"It's okay," he held up his hand and grit his teeth together as the pain subsided. "I haven't taken my pain meds yet cause they'll put me to sleep."

Neither one seemed to notice or even care that the entire team was just a few yards away in the bullpen, taking in the scene before them. They shared looks and glances when Strauss gently caressed face and chest, worry and concern etched on her face.

"Are you all right?" she asked softly.

"I'm fine," he bit out and she rolled her eyes.

"You're not fine, I can see it in your eyes," she huffed. "Is it the pain? Or your ego?"

He growled in frustration, gathering his jacket and keys. "I'm going home."

"I'm coming with you," she slipped her shoes on and put her jacket around her shoulders.

"Erin, I don't need a babysitter-"

"I'm not taking pity on you, David," she told him. "You were in Milwaukee for 8 days. I missed you and I want to spend the night with you."

He stayed silent for a moment, staring blankly at her. He had missed her too, only able to send a few texts and exchange one or two phone calls while he was away. They'd barely started this relationship and he already found himself not able to sleep unless she was in his arms. A gentle smile graced his face and she grinned back at him. He reached his hand out for her to take, but she hesitated and glanced at the open doorway where the team was obviously trying to look busy. Rolling her eyes, Erin laced her fingers through his and they walked out of the office, down the steps of the bullpen, and through the glass doors of the BAU, hand-in-hand.

* * *

As soon as they had arrived to his house, Erin forced David to take his medication, ignoring his whining and grumbling. She then led him to the master suite and helped him out of his clothes. He could have easily undressed himself, but he knew that she wanted to do this - she needed to do this, for her and for him. After she pulled his pajama pants up his legs, she trailed her hands up the line of hair on his stomach to his broad chest and settled them on his shoulders while she leaned up and captured his lips. He kissed her back slowly, his hands settling on her hips and she could tell just within this kiss that he didn't want to go any further than this moment right now. He was completely content with just touching her, kissing her, holding her.

She pulled back and smiled at him, telling him to start a fire in the living room while she changed out of her work clothes. He left the room and headed down the hall, ever thankful that his bedroom was on the first floor of the house so he didn't have to climb the stairs with a sore leg, and flipped on the gas fireplace, illuminating the room. Erin entered the room a few minutes later wearing nothing but her blue satin panties and his button down shirt of which she left unbuttoned. She occasionally strolled around his house like this when she was over and he had quickly decided it was his favorite thing to see her in, other than seeing her in nothing.

"I'm getting fat," she groused and he couldn't help but laugh. She glared at him and he quickly wiped the grin off his face.

"Erin, you are anything but fat," he told her.

"Liar," she pouted, her hands resting on her very slightly rounded belly. "It's probably all the carbs I've been eating since we started dating. Your cooking is spoiling me and making me fat."

"Pasta does have a lot of carbs..." he agreed and she gasped.

"David!"

He laughed once again, reaching out for her. "I'm kidding, Erin. I promise you look beautiful _and_ thin, okay?"

She strolled over to him and kissed him quickly, muttering a "thank you" before she turned and laid down on the couch. The shirt she was wearing shifted and from the way she was lying on the couch it opened enough to where he could see the expanse of her belly and just the edges of her breasts. He wasted no time in joining her. Minding his leg, David crawled on top of her and molded his body to hers. Erin shifted her legs to accommodate him between her thighs and placed her hands on his head, her fingers gently stroking his salt and pepper locks. David nuzzled his face in her chest feeling her shiver as his goatee brushed against her sensitive flesh.

"Ooh, that felt weird," she commented and he lifted his head to look at her.

"What did?" he asked.

"When you lay on my breasts," she frowned. "They're really tender for some reason."

"I'm sorry, baby," he said as he peppered kisses along the valley between her breasts. "If I died right now, I would die a very happy man."

She chuckled and he smiled at the sound. "That's because you have a face-full of my tits."

"You better believe it!" he laughed and she snorted, rolling her eyes and mumbling something about him being a dirty, old man. "Hey," he said gently and she turned her eyes to him, the smile leaving her mouth at the look on his suddenly serious face. "Your body isn't the only thing that makes me happy, Erin. You know that right?"

She tried to quell the wave of emotion that just struck her heart, but it was no use. All she could do was nod and lean forward, kissing him hard on the mouth. His mouth opened under hers and their tongues gently sought each other out, playing languidly. Erin had to pull herself away from him a few moments later, knowing that he needed his rest. David said nothing as he placed his head back upon her breasts, his eyes closing immediately. Her fingers continued to play with his hair until she felt his breathing even and slow down, signalling he was asleep. Her eyes turned back to the fireplace and she lay there content, the feeling of his weight on her being the only thing that mattered at that moment.

Erin didn't realize she had fallen asleep, but she definitely noticed being woken up. One of David's hands had pushed aside her shirt and was palming her breast slowly. Her nipple hardened under his ministrations and a soft mewling noise emitted from her throat. David lifted his head at the sound, a devious smirk crossing his lips.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey back," she kissed him and he shifted on top of her, but suddenly stopped, a hiss leaking from between his teeth. "Oh, baby, your leg," she voiced her concern and watched as David sat up on the couch, trying to ease the pain.

"Gimme a minute," he told her, his eyes closed.

Erin got off the couch and headed for the kitchen, returning a moment later with a glass of water and his pain meds in her hand. "You're due for another dose," she told him as he accepted the medicine. Erin put out the fire in the fireplace as David downed his medicine. She grabbed his hand and they slowly walked to the bedroom to get ready for bed. As Erin washed her face David lay on the bed on his back, watching her from the open doorway.

"Huh," he frowned.

"What?" she asked as she strolled into the room.

"Your breasts are bigger."

"What?!" she subconsciously pulled the edges of the open shirt together to cover her chest.

"They are," he said with a shrug. "Not too much, but I can tell since we've started dating."

"David!" she whined as she plopped onto the bed face-down.

He chortled beside her, his hand reaching over to rub her back. "It's nothing, babe." He paused to yawn. "Bodies change all the time."

"You're not helping." Her voice was muffled from the pillow.

He didn't respond and Erin turned her head to find him fast asleep. She smiled and turned out the lamp beside her bed, plunging them into darkness. She scooted herself closer to him and pulled the covers up their bodies, falling asleep within minutes.

* * *

Two weeks later, David strode into the BAU with a smile on his face and a kick in his step. He had just gotten back from the doctor's and was excited to let his team know he was able to go back into the field. He hated sitting behind a desk and doing paperwork while everyone else got to go out and take down the bad guys. He sounded like a petulant child and was absolute bear for the past two weeks, but now it was all over.

"Rossi," Morgan greeted with a smile. "Doctor clear you for the field?"

"Yup," he told him, shoving his hands in his pockets. He turned to Garcia who was perched on Morgan's desk. "Please tell me we have a case somewhere. I'm dying to get out of this godforsaken building."

"You are in luck," she told him with a smile. "The people the case is about weren't lucky at all," she frowned and pulled a face before brightening up again. "But you, my Italian Stallion, need to get your bags ready for Portland."

David grinned, nodded his head, and began to walk towards his office when he heard Morgan utter an "uh oh" from beside him. He turned just in time to see Strauss stride over and stop in front of him.

"David," she huffed out. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were brimming with unshed tears. "We need to talk in your office immediately."

Morgan and Garcia exchanged looks behind them. Everyone pretended not to know about their relationship, but they all found out the night of JJ's wedding. It was obvious when the couple couldn't keep their hands off each other throughout the night, and after Garcia spilled the beans about her and Reid spotting them at the hotel.

"Is everything okay?" David asked, his hands twitching at his sides, desperate to comfort her.

"Your office," she whispered, glancing at the other agents who were trying to look busy.

They made their way up the steps and to David's office, David making sure to close the door behind him. "What's wrong, baby?" He immediately went into protective mode and cupped her face in his hands.

Erin stepped away from him and bit her lip to keep her emotions in check, but she was failing miserably. "Remember a few weeks ago when I said I was getting fat?"

David frowned and furrowed his eyebrows. "You're not-"

"David, please," she put her hand up to stop him. "Just listen okay?" When he nodded she continued. "And you know how I haven't been feeling well for a while? And how I've been craving eggnog and jelly beans?"

David was confused, but he nodded anyway. "What's going-"

"I'm pregnant."

The words hung in the air. David tried and failed to not drop his jaw, his eyes bulged out of his head and he just stared blankly at her. "You- I- What?"

"I went to the doctor a few days ago," she said, her voice so soft it was almost a whisper. "I'm about 3 months along. I didn't really pay attention to the normal signs because I'm 44 and I figured it was menopause, but..." she wrapped her arms around herself protectively and bit her lip again. "Are you mad?"

David seemed to snap out of it at her insecure words and darted forward, wrapping his arms around her gently. "No, Erin, no," he whispered, kissing the top of her head as she let a sob escape her throat. "No, I couldn't never be mad about you carrying my child."

She pulled back to look at him. "Are you sure? I know we never planned anything like this. Hell, we haven't even defined our relationship, so I understand if you-"

"Erin," he cut her off and cupped her face in his hands again, kissing her lips lightly. "I promise that I will stay by your side through everything, okay? Relationship or not, you are so important in my life. And this baby," he paused to smile genuinely at her, "_our_ baby, already means so much to me." She nodded and wrapped her arms around him, clinging to him tightly. "Are," he couldn't believe he was asking her this... "Are you happy about, about the baby?"

She pulled back and revealed a huge grin, her eyes lighting up, mo matter the fact that tears were falling from them. "David, I'm beyond happy," she assured him. "It may be a total shock and Jesus, I'm 44 years old..." she trailed off and shook her head. "But it's a baby, our baby."

David leaned down and kissed her soundly before pulling her back into him, content with holding her for a few moments. "I have good news, too," he said.

"Oh?" She looked up at him and they both distanced themselves to produce some sort of semblance of professionalism. They were still in the BAU, after all, and he was getting ready to leave for a case.

"The doctor cleared me this morning for the field," he grinned triumphantly.

"Oh thank God," Erin breathed out. "I just about kicked your ass yesterday, you were so moody!"

He laughed and kissed her once last time before opening the door to lead her out of his office. "Are you sitting in for the briefing?"

"No, I've got a meeting in 10 minutes." He nodded and they paused just inside the glass doors. "Are we good?"

"Yes." They shared a small smile and he turned to head back to his office.

"Call me, please," she said just loudly enough for him to hear. He waved his hand to signal that he heard her without turning around. "And don't piss anyone off!"

"Yeah, yeah!" he called nonchalantly, receiving a few snickers from his coworkers.

Erin rolled her eyes and walked through the glass doors and down the hall to her office. She was in for a very long, bumpy ride...

* * *

**Author's Note: OKAY. SO. Not sure how long this will be. It's SUUUUPER corny and cheesy and a little OOC, but I couldn't help it. Also, could you tell I couldn't pick between a plot line? David hurt or Erin pregnant? I decided to just mesh them together. I hope it worked okay! **

**Please drop a review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"David Rossi, you son of a bitch."

Erin stood in front of her full length mirror attempting to zip up her favorite black pencil skirt in vain. Her rounded belly was becoming very obvious and non of her clothes were fitting. She was on the brink of tears and bit her lip to keep them at bay. With a growl, she yanked the skirt down her legs and kicked it off her feet across the floor. She stomped to the closet like a child and rifled through her clothes, settling on a dress she bought when she gained some weight in rehab. She learned quickly that replacing alcohol with food was not the best choice and went on a diet the day she was out of the hospital. The dress was nice and snug (_a little too snug_) around her belly, but was huge everywhere else. The thin shoulder straps were falling off her shoulders and her breasts were spilling out of the top. She quickly grabbed a tan cardigan and threw it on over the dress, but it was of no use.

"I look like I've been mugged!" she yelled out in frustration.

She took the outfit off and tossed it onto the bed carelessly, her hands coming up to her face as she let out a sigh. '_Damn David Rossi and his sperm!_' she thought. Walking over to her vanity, she grabbed her cell phone and dialed his number in anger.

"Hello?"

"I hate you."

"Well, good morning to you too, babe," he replied sarcastically. "What do you hate me for?"

"_None_ of my clothes fit, my tits hurt, and I ate an entire bag of candy corn last night. I _hate_ candy corn, David!" She heard him chuckle and she knew she was being dramatic, but her hormones were out of whack and the tears she had been holding back finally spilled out of her eyes. "It's not funny!"

His laughed stopped when he heard emotion in her voice. "Hey, I'm sorry," he soothed. "Don't cry. I know you're not feeling well."

"I'm _not_ and it's _your_ fault," she grumbled.

"Last time I checked it took two to tango."

"Really? You wanna add fuel to the fire right now?"

"No," he immediately backed off. "What do you want me to do, Erin? Do you want me to buy you a whole new wardrobe for the next six months?"

"No, I want you to let me bitch at you and not say anything sarcastic in response."

"I can do that."

She snorted. "We'll see."

He chortled on the other end and she allowed a smile to creep onto her lips. "Listen, I gotta go, babe. I just got to work. Come see me when you get in."

"I have a meeting," she told him, standing up from the bed to look in the mirror again.

"Are you free for lunch?" he asked, hopeful.

"Doubt it," she muttered. She held the phone between her shoulder and her ear, her hands trailing down to her rounded stomach. She had to admit it, she really did miss being pregnant, no matter the cravings, acne, or the fact that nothing fit.

"Well, I'll try to see you sometime today. And if not then I'll come over tonight."

"Mmkay," she agreed, turning back to her hazardous closet. "Bye, David."

"Bye."

She tossed the phone on the bed and snatched a black maxi skirt and a loose red sweater from their hangers. She slipped on her three inc heels to dress up the casual skirt and pulled up the sleeves on the sweater. A loop necklace and hoop earrings finished off the outfit and she grabbed her purse and phone, leaving the house in a huff.

* * *

"Holy crap," Emily muttered as she watched Strauss stroll into the bullpen.

Morgan, Reid, and JJ all took in the appearance of the section chief.

"I've never seen her dressed so... casual," Reid commented with a frown.

"Is she-" JJ stopped herself and turned back to the files she was handing out.

"What?" Derek asked, eyeing the blonde. "Is she what?"

"Nothing," JJ shook her head and shrugged at him, giving him a small smile.

Derek narrowed his eyes at her in suspicion before looking back at Strauss who was knocking on David's office door.

Without waiting for a reply, Erin simply opened the door and closed it behind her, ignoring David's surprised face. "Are you ready to go?" she asked outright.

David stared at her, his jaw slacked and his eyes wide. "Uhh, what?"

"Lunch," she crossed her arms over her chest, accentuating her bump even more, and cocked her hip. "I'm thinking Chinese."

Recalling their phone conversation that morning, David seemed to snap out of a daze as he stood from his chair and made his way over to her. "You sure you're not craving Italian?" he asked cockily as he placed his hands on her hips and his lips at the base of her neck. '_God, she smells amazing_.'

"No, asshole," she bit out. "Chinese."

He ignored her continued his kisses, his lips stopping at her ear. "Cause I'm craving German..."

"My ex-husband was German. I'm of English decent."

His head dropped to he shoulder and he slumped against her in defeat. "You're killing me here."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him finally. "Get me some Chinese, let me finish some paperwork, and then I'm all yours Agent Rossi."

He lifted his head and swiftly kissed her before opening the door and practically pushing her out of the office. She threw her head back and laughed as David guided her by her hips, a smile gracing his face as well. The team watched the exchange in surprise, sharing glances and bemused expressions, but ultimately, each member had slight grin on their face.

When they reached the privacy of the elevator, David's hands traveled all over her body. "I really like this outfit."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, it's my last resort. I'm about to enter my second trimester and I'm not too thrilled about how big I already am."

"You're not big," he countered, his hands settling on her belly. "You're growing our child, Erin. Do you understand how unbelievably sexy that is to me?"

She snorted and shook her head, accepting a small kiss. The elevator dinged and they walked out into the lobby of FBI headquarters, keeping a safe distance. In the bullpen, they didn't really care who saw them holding hands, but you never knew what "higher up" was lurking throughout the rest of the building. They had a professional relationship to maintain. As they exited the front doors, Erin felt David slip his hand into hers, lacing their fingers and she let a small smile grace her face. She was slowly realizing that she gave no shits about who saw them.

* * *

"I'm planning on telling the kids this weekend."

David paused in taking a bite of his Chinese noodles and glanced at her across the table. "Oh?"

Erin nodded her head and kept her gaze on her plate. "I want you there with me when I tell them." When he didn't respond she looked up into his unsure eyes. "It's not a big deal, David," she told him. "They already adore you. Not saying that they'll react the way I want them to, but eventually they'll get over it. Emma especially will be excited."

"Are you sure?" he asked, placing his fork down and folding his hands in front of him, his elbows resting on the table.

"Definitely. She's always wanted a little brother or sister," she grinned. "Oh, her birthday is coming up. I have to-"

"No, Erin," he cut her off gently. "I meant, are you sure you want me to help you tell them?" This was a big thing for him. He figured she would want to tell her children in her own way, by herself. He never expected her to let him be there with her, let alone help her explain their situation.

Erin took slight offense and frowned, setting her fork down as well. "What do you mean am I sure I want you with me? I thought we agreed we would do this together. That includes telling my children."

He nodded and took a sip of his water, glancing at the other patrons before settling his eyes back on her. "When is Emma's birthday?" He was anxious to change the subject and it worked because her hard gaze turned soft and a smile took over her lips.

"Next week," she picked up her fork again and began digging back into her pork. "She's turning nine. Can you believe that?"

"Wow," David grinned. "Will has a birthday soon as well, right? Isn't his a month after Em's?"

Erin felt her heart swell with warmth and adoration. They were barely dating for two months and he remembered her children's birthdays. "Yes," she said. "My little man is turning 16. Evelyn has a surprise birthday bash planned for him. Swimming pool, barbecue, and lots of loud, obnoxious music. Lucky me."

He chuckled and reached across the table to grab her hand, his thumb caressing the back of it. "Erin," he became very serious and she leaned forward a bit out of nervousness. "I want you to know that I'm beyond excited about this. You, the baby, all of it. I may falter down the line, though, but I want you to know that I want this. Okay?"

She felt tears prick her eyes and she raised his hand to her lips. "Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?"

She thought about it for a moment. "For everything."

They shared a smile and returned to their meal. The words "_I love you_" danced on the tips of their tongues, but neither said it. Neither knew how to say it. They were both so damaged from previous relationships and those three words were something you didn't just throw out there, especially when stakes were so high. The most they could do was stay together and do what was best for their unborn child.

Looking up from their plates, Erin and David shared a glance. They could do this without fucking everything up.

_Hopefully_.

* * *

**Author's Note: Huh. So I really didn't have an out to this chapter. Haha Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First of all, THANK YOU for the wonderful reviews! They inspire me to actually finish this damn thing! lol Second of all, I don't know if you noticed (I sure did) that I do not use a beta so all mistakes are mine and mine alone... Anyway, on to chapter 3!**

* * *

"I'm kind of freaking out."

"Why are you freaking out?"

"I didn't say I _was_. I said I _kind of_ am."

"Okay, why are you _kind of_ freaking out, then?"

"Your kids are gonna hate me."

"David, they adore you."

"Yeah, _now_ they do. Just wait til they hear that I knocked up their mom."

"You're being ridiculous."

"No, I'm not. I've seen this kind of stuff on TV before. Kids freak out."

"Since when do you watch TV?"

"You don't know my life."

At that, Erin let out a loud laugh. She shook her head and relaxed against the sofa, her hand still holding the phone to her hear and her other hand drawing lazy circles on her stomach. "David, you need to calm down."

He sighed on the other line and she could imagine him slumping his shoulders and pouting. "I know. I just..." he trailed off for a moment and Erin waited patiently. "I'm just nervous I guess. I hate being nervous."

"I know you do," she nodded her head even though she knew he couldn't see her. "Hey, the kids won't be home for another hour or so. Do you want to come over and help me make dinner? Maybe it will relieve some of that stress."

"That sounds great, babe. I'll see you soon."

Erin muttered a goodbye and then ended the call. She sat there for a few moments, chewing her lip. The truth was, she was nervous, too. She didn't know how her children were going to react. Emma wouldn't be a problem, the little girl adored babies and her mother. William was a little hard headed, but she knew he would eventually get over it. Evelyn was the one she was more than worried about. The nineteen year old was exactly her mother. Career driven, ruthless, and she had an uncanny knack for grudges. The divorce was the hardest on her oldest daughter given her age. She came to understand why her parents were divorcing, but she still resented her mother for her drinking and blamed her for driving her father away.

Erin didn't have the heart to tell her little girl that her father wasn't exactly innocent, shacking up with his lover just days after the divorce papers were filed. The kids thought he was out of the country on business, never suspecting that he was engaged to a women in her early 20s. Shaking her head, Erin stood up from the couch and went into the kitchen to begin making dinner.

Evelyn had taken her brother and sister to the movies for some sibling bonding time. It was almost the end of summer and she would have to go back to Columbia soon. Erin wasn't too thrilled about her daughter leaving again, knowing she wouldn't see her until Thanksgiving, but she also feared that Evelyn would use school as an excuse to shut her mother out of her life when she finds out Erin is pregnant.

The doorbell ringing interrupted Erin's thoughts and she padded over to it barefoot, her sweatpants brushing the hardwood floor with each step. She opened the door and smiled brightly. David stood there wearing jeans, a navy blue dress shirt, and a sly grin.

He stepped over the threshold and wrapped his arms around her, his nose going to his favorite spot where her neck and shoulder meet. Erin sighed contentedly, her hands rubbing up and down her back, her eyes closed. She giggled when he began to nuzzle into her neck and then let out a gasp when his teeth grazed the skin he found there. Realizing they were standing in an open doorway, Erin took a few steps back, bringing David with her, and kicked the door shut with her foot.

David raised his head and captured her lips between his gently, his tongue probing her mouth when she opened it under his.

"Hi, baby," he whispered when they parted.

"Hi," she grinned.

They walked together to the kitchen, their arms still around each other. David glanced down at her and bit back a smile. "You look damn sexy, woman."

Erin snorted and rolled her eyes. She was wearing grey sweatpants, an oversized black sweatshirt with her hair in a ponytail and her face painted with minimal makeup. "I look like a mess," she said, walking to the fridge to retrieve ingredients. "Plus, I have nothing to wear. Until we tell the kids I'm pregnant, I have to hide my huge stomach."

"You're not huge," he said, tugging on her shirt. She ignored him and turned the oven on preheat. David walked up behind her and slipped his warm hands under her shirt, his palms resting on her belly. Not a second later, he felt a soft push against one of his hands. "What the hell was that?" he gasped.

Erin grinned at him over her shoulder. "She kicked."

David's heart was pounding in his chest. "Are you serious?" She nodded at him and then laughed when he fell to his knees in front of her, his hands holding her shirt up while his lips placed delicate kisses along her rounded tummy. "Hi there, baby girl or boy... I'm your daddy. Can you kick for me again?"

Erin felt tears spring to her eyes and she ran her fingers through his soft hair. Again, she felt a slight flutter in her stomach and David let out another gasp. "That is the weirdest and most amazing thing I've ever felt."

She shook her head and dragged him up off the floor, placing a long kiss on his mouth. The front door opened and closed in the distance and Erin immediately pushed her shirt back down and took a step away from David, making herself busy with the chicken she was about to cook.

"Mom!" Evelyn called. "Someone's car is in the-" she stopped when she saw David standing beside her mother in the kitchen. "Hey, Dave!" She walked over and gave him a slight hug. "How's the leg doing?"

"A little sore every now and then, but I'm walking and chasing back guys again," he said.

"Good, I'm glad," she nodded at him.

"Mom, what's for dinner?" Will's voice sounded as he entered the room. "Oh, hey Dave."

"Yeah, Evy wouldn't let us get any popcorn at- David!" Emma exclaimed and ran toward the older man.

"Hey, squirt," David greeted Emma as he squatted down to her level. "How are things?"

"Did you know I got a fish? You have to come see it!" she exclaimed, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the kitchen.

"Emma, David doesn't want to see your stupid fish," Will rolled his eyes.

"You don't know that!" she yelled as they brushed past him.

David laughed and shrugged, following the little girl to see her new fish as Erin continued to prepare dinner.

* * *

"That was delicious, Er. Really great," David said, leaning back in his chair after eating his seconds on dinner.

"I do have to say," Will agreed. "It was your best lemon chicken to date." The young man grabbed his plate and began to stand up when his mother's voice stopped him.

"Wait, sit back down," she told him. "I... _We_ have something to tell you all." She looked around the table at her three children's puzzled faces. "Uhm, so, David and I have been dating for a little bit now..."

"Yeeeahhh..." Evy frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. Erin could tell she already didn't like what she was hearing so she turned pleading eyes to David.

"And we... I..." David stuttered. "Well, you see, the thing is..."

"I'm pregnant," Erin blurted out.

It was almost comical the way all three kids' jaws practically fell to the floor. The room was eerily silent, the only sound being the ticking of the grand clock in the corner of the dining room. Erin and David shared worried glances as the children remained stony.

"You..." Evy muttered. "You're _what_?!"

"Evy..." Erin began, but the blonde girl stood up abruptly.

"Are you _serious_, mom?" She exclaimed. "You're 44 years old! How could you be so... irresponsible?!"

"Listen, young lady," Erin growled. "We did not plan this. I didn't even know I could get pregnant, but I am. David and I have agreed to raise this baby together and it will be your half brother or sister, so you better get over it."

"I can't believe this!" She shouted, throwing her hands up in the air and pacing back and forth.

"Wait," Emma held up her hand. "You're having a baby, mommy?" Erin bit her lip and nodded at her youngest. "Awesome!" she exclaimed.

Erin and David shared a soft laugh.

"So," William drawled the word out. "When's the baby due?"

"I'm about four months along. He or she should be here around January."

"Four months along?" Evy stopped her pacing and glanced between the two adults. "You've only been dating for two months."

"Dating, yes," David nodded and Erin kicked him under the table to stop him from continuing.

William and Evelyn got the picture though and both their faces scrunched up in disgust. "Ew! Mom!"

"I don't get it," Emma frowned.

"Anyway," Erin said loudly, desperate to move on. "Does anyone have any comments or concerns before we change the subject?"

"Yeah," Evy nodded. "This _sucks_."

"I don't see what the big deal is," William shrugged. "Mom's having another baby." The young man turned to David and grinned at him. "Good for you, Dave."

David chuckled and accepted the high-five from the boy. Erin rolled her eyes and turned to her youngest. "Em? You okay with this?"

"Okay with it?" The girl replied. "I'm so excited!"

* * *

"So, that went well," David commented. The couple had made an escape after cleaning up dinner, telling the kids they were heading out for some ice cream and they were on their way back to her house.

"It went better than I expected," Erin nodded. "I knew Evy would take it the hardest, but at least she's still talking to me."

David pulled the car up to her driveway and put it in park. He opened his mouth to say something when suddenly Erin unbuckled her seat belt and lunged across the counsel to straddle Dave's lap. Her mouth covered his frantically and her hands gripped his dress shirt tightly.

"Mm, whoah, baby," David muttered between kisses. "What are you doing?"

"I'm so turned on right now, David," she groaned. She grabbed his hand and moved it to her breast, moaning when he squeezed the sensitive tissue in his hands. She made quick-work on his jeans, tugging down the zipper and maneuvering her hand inside. David gasped and captured her lips between his, his hands rubbing between her legs roughly.

Erin practically melted against him. She came twice within minutes and David felt his orgasm rippling through his body as she pumped him in her hands. Once they were finished, they shared lazy kisses and quiet whispers.

"I have to go," Erin said regretfully. "The kids probably heard you pull up 20 minutes ago and I don't want them to know more about my sex life."

David chuckled and nodded, giving her one last kiss before helping her out of the car. She waved at him as he pulled back out of the driveway and down the street. Erin turned and went to the front door. When she entered the house she was greeted by Will and Evy. Will had a huge, sly grin on his face, his eyes full of knowing and Evy's nose was scrunched up, her eyes full of disgust.

Erin blushed and walked straight past them and up the stairs to her room.

* * *

**Author's Note: Once again, I didn't have an out for this chapter. lol Posting it anyway because I have to leave for work in 5 minutes and I have nothing else to add to it. Review, please!**


	4. Chapter 4

"What about Delilah?"

"Delilah?" he sounded disgusted. "That's a horrible name!"

"I had a great aunt named Delilah, you asshole."

"I'm just being honest with you. It's more like a song than a child's name."

"It _is_ a song."

He extended his hands up and she rolled her eyes. "See what I mean!"

"You're an imbecile," she shook her head and went back to chopping up tomatoes. "All right, what names have you thought about?"

"Aha, wait til you hear this," he said in triumph, picking up the book of baby names they got from the library that morning. "For a girl, I like Caterina, after my mother. And for a boy, I like Lucca."

"Do they have to be Italian names?"

"I feel I should take offense to that."

She put down the knife she was using and rinsed her hands off in the sink before walking around the kitchen island to wrap her arms around him. "I'm not opposed to Lucca, as long as you allow me to call him Luke."

"Fair enough," he circled his around her back and kissed her lightly.

"But I have to say no on Caterina," she continued.

He pouted. "Why not?"

"I know that it was your mother's name, but when she gets older, her friends will want to call her Cat and I really don't want to name my daughter after an animal."

He pondered it for a moment and then nodded. "I see your point. We can still use it as a middle name though?"

"That," she kissed him soundly. "I am 100% on board with."

Erin removed herself from his arms and went back to her task of making a salad for lunch. David watched her move about his kitchen with ease, like she belonged there. The long maxi-dress she wore was a teal blue that set off her piercing eyes and complimented her glowing, tanned skin. They had spent the morning walking around town in the nice summer weather, enjoying their Saturday work and kid-free. They knew days like this would be limited if not completely gone by the time their little bundle of joy arrived the coming January, so they spent as much time as they could together now.

"What time is the doctor's appointment on Monday?" David asked her, popping an olive in his mouth as Erin got plates down from the cabinet.

"8:15. Will you be able to make it?" she asked.

"As long as we don't get a case."

She nodded and they sat down to eat their lunch in a comfortable silence.

"I like the name Eleanor," she blurted out when they were done.

David looked up from his empty plate and gazed at her. "Eleanor?"

She nodded. "Nellie, for short."

"Eleanor Caterina Rossi... I like it."

Erin stared at him as he nonchalantly drank some water. "Rossi?"

David placed his cup down and swallowed, his eyebrows furrowed. "Yes?"

"You want our child to have your last name?"

"Well, I- we never- we can combine-"

"No," she put her hand up and smiled. "No, I want him or her to have your last name."

"Are you sure?" he asked, his hands fidgeting uncharacteristically with his napkin. "I don't mind combining our last names."

"I'm sure," she reassured him. Suddenly, a small yawn broke out and Erin rubbed her face tiredly. "Do you mind if I take a nap?"

"Go right ahead," he told her as he stood. "I'll do the dishes and join you in a few minutes." He watched her as she maneuvered herself up from the chair with slight difficulty and then walked barefoot out of the kitchen towards his room. David felt his heart flutter a bit at the sheer domesticity of Erin being in his home and them eating lunch together before taking a nap in the middle of the afternoon. He was easily getting used to being the doting partner and he was absolutely ecstatic about becoming a father. He found himself praying every day for God to watch over Erin and his unborn child. He already lost James and Caroline and he didn't think he would be able to handle another loss that big in his life again. He loved Erin, even though he was terrified to actually say the words, he truly loved her and he was ready to commit to her fully if she let him.

David put the now clean dishes in the cabinet and made his way to his bedroom. Erin was already laying in bed with Mudgie molded against her back. Erin didn't necessarily like big dogs, but since the day she and Mudgie met they had become almost inseparable. She had changed from her dress into one of his t-shirts. The particular shirt she now wore used to make her look like she was drowning in it, but with her growing tummy she was starting to fill out the material.

As if sensing his gaze, Erin peeked one eye open and reached her arm out for him. David smiled slightly and began removing his clothes, only leaving his boxers. As he approached the bed, Mudgie moved from behind Erin to the end of the bed where he usually slept. David climbed under the covers and pressed his chest against Erin's back, much like the dog had earlier. Their legs tangled together instantly, Dave's knee fitting perfectly between Erin's thighs and their hands laced together over her stomach.

"I could get used to this," he mumbled in her neck.

"Get used to what?"

"Spending the day together, cuddling in the afternoon, making sweet love when we wake up..."

"Who said anything about making love?"

"It's always implied when you're in my company. You should know that by now."

She snorted in laughter and he grinned at the sound, nuzzling his chin against her shoulder. "Erin, there's something I've been wanting to say for a little while now, but I'm not quite sure how you'll react."

She turned so she was laying on her back and looked up at him, noting the serious tone of his voice. "What is it?"

David opened and closed his mouth several times, struggling to form the words. His gaze was anywhere but her face and Erin was growing more nervous by the second. "I don't want you to think I'm saying this because of the situation we find ourselves in - you being pregnant and all. I actually felt this way before we found out, when I hurt my leg and you took care of me."

"David, you're scaring me," she interrupted. "Just spit it out."

"I love you."

Erin stared at him blankly for a few moments. David felt blood rush to his face and he held his breath in anticipation when suddenly he heard the blonde burst out in laughter beside him.

She couldn't help it. Her initial reaction was to laugh. She didn't know why, but she couldn't stop once she started. Tears gathered in her eyes and she was sure they were from her laughing so hard, but then suddenly she let out a sob. David stared down at her in shock. He had no idea what to do so he just rubbed her back and kissed her forehead.

"This is so not the reaction was hoping for," he said.

"You idiot," Erin choked out, shoving him a little. "I love you, too."

David smiled. "Then why the hell are you crying?"

"Cause the baby is fucking with my hormones! Jesus," she wiped her face and reached up to kiss him softly. "I love you, I really do."

He kissed her again and placed his hand on her tummy just as a soft pressure hit his hand. David scoot himself down on the bed so his face was level with her tummy and kissed it tenderly. "I love you, too, little one.

* * *

"Good morning, Mrs. Strauss!" Doctor Briggs greeted as she walked into the room. "How are we feeling?"

"Great, Claire, how about yourself?" Erin replied with a grin from where she lay on the table in only her medical gown.

"I'm well, thank you." She walked over to David and reached her hand out to shake. "Hello, I'm Claire Briggs, and you are?"

"Incredibly nervous," David replied as he shook her hand. "But most people call me Dave."

"First time father?" Claire asked with a knowing smile.

"It's just been a very long time since I've found myself in a situation such as this," he replied honestly.

"You should really stop referring to my pregnancy as a situation," Erin said. "It's not a situation. It's a surprise."

David stood from his chair and took her hand, kissing it gently. "So, doc, are we going to find out the baby's gender today?"

"Yes, sir," Claire smiled. She set Erin's file down and raised the gown up to reveal her belly. "Remember, the gel is cold..." Claire pulled the machine over closer to the bed and turned it on. "All right, I see two little hands... This is the head right here," she pointed to the screen as Erin and Dave peered closely with smiles. "And congratulations, it looks like you're having a little girl."

David's face felt like it was going to split in two from his wide grin. "A girl? We're having a girl?"

"Congrats, you guys," the doctor said. "I'll print these pictures out for you, Erin."

She left the room and David looked down at Erin who was silently crying. "Can you believe it?" he asked. "A girl!"

Erin laughed and reached her hand up to pull him closer, kissing his lips sweetly. "Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?"

"For all of this," she gestured to her stomach. "I wasn't sure at first, but I'm so incredibly happy. You've made me happy and I love you so much for that."

David kissed her again. "I love you, too."

* * *

David strolled into work a few hours later, whistling happily, a slight bounce in his step. His coworkers peered at him as he climbed the steps to his office and exchanged glances. Without a word, they all rose from their seats and raced to follow after him.

"Okay, what's going on?" Emily asked as she entered the room with Derek, JJ, and Reid following behind.

"What?" David replied, the grin still evident on his face.

"Come on, Rossi," Derek urged. "What's got you so happy this morning?"

"It's a secret," he said simply, taking a seat behind his desk.

"We're not buying that," JJ told him. "It has something to do with a certain Section Chief, I presume?"

David felt his face get warm and he lowered his gaze for a second before flicking it back up to their curious eyes. "All right, I know she'll kill me for telling you all this, but I can't keep it in any longer." He stood up and walked around the desk to face the profilers. Just as he opened his mouth to tell them he was going to be a father, Hotch walked into the room.

"We have a case, conference room in five minutes."

Everyone's faces crumbled, upset that they'd have to postpone Rossi's news. After the case briefing, David slipped into his office to gather his go-bag and called Erin.

"Hey," she answered.

"Hi, baby. I'm about to leave for North Dakota on a case, but I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with the team when we get back?" There was a slight pause and he bit his lip in waiting for her answer.

"They're pestering you about why you're so happy, aren't they?"

"Maybe."

She laughed softly. "I know they know about us, David. Set something up and tell me where and when. I know you're dying to tell them about our little girl."

"I am," he agreed. "I gotta go, Erin."

"Call me when you get settled please. And be careful."

"I will. Bye, baby."

"Bye."

David hung up the phone and met the rest of the team in the bullpen as they finished gathering their things. "So, I can't tell you all quite yet," he began. "But Erin and I would like to invite you all to dinner when we get back."

"Seriously?" Derek questioned. "I'm in if you're buying."

* * *

**Author's Note: Could I get any more corny with this chapter? Holy crap! haha Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

"David!" Erin called from the bathroom.

"Yeah?" He replied from where he lay on the bed.

"Can you grab me my black panties?"

"The lace ones?"

She let out a sound of amusement. "You wish!"

David smiled as he got off the bed and strolled over to her open armoire, pulling out the top drawer. He fumbled around the lingerie until he found a pair of black panties, taking them out along with a bra. He walked over to the slightly ajar bathroom door just as the shower went off and the sliding door was pulled back.

"Can you also get my-"

"Bra?" he cut her off, holding up the undergarment.

Erin snatched it from his hands and smirked. "Smart ass."

"You love it." He leaned down and kissed her quickly before turning to the large bathroom mirror over the sink, ignoring the stirrings in his groin area at the sight of her glistening, wet body.

"What time is it?" Erin asked as she wrapped her wet hair up in the towel.

"Six-thirty."

"What?!" she shrieked. "David, we're meeting the team at Giorgio's at seven!"

"You took an hour long shower! I've been calling you for fifteen minutes!" he told her.

"I didn't hear a thing!" she frowned.

"That's because you were singing the Carpenters at the top of your lungs," he smirked, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"You could hear that?" she blushed.

"The whole neighborhood heard you."

She smacked his arm and slipped into her bra and panties. "You're a real dick sometimes, ya know that?"

They finished getting ready to meet the team in silence. David didn't have much to do, he was ready an hour ago, but Erin had to do her hair, makeup, and pick out an outfit. She had settled on a white baby doll tanktop and a pair of jeans. She put a black blazer over the shirt and slipped into some 3 inch fire-red stilettos, putting her hair up in a french twist and painting her face with a tad more makeup and than usual.

"Why'd you put so much makeup on?" David nonchalantly asked as he hopped into the SUV.

Erin glared at him from her seat. "Because I'm old and fat, jerk-face."

"What is with all the name-calling, Madame Strauss?" he frowned at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Smart-ass, dick, jerk-face..." he pointed out. "Your vocabulary is full of insults tonight."

"I don't know," she admitted, shrugging. "Sorry."

David placed his hand on her upper thigh and she moved hers so their fingers could lace together. "It's all right, baby," he said. "And you're not fat or old. You're gorgeous and pregnant."

She groaned in frustration and he laughed softly as he put the car into gear and drove off.

* * *

The team were already sat at a large round table in the dimly lit restaurant when David and Erin finally arrived. Erin clasped his hand tightly in hers and he gave her a reassuring look before they walked towards the table.

"Good evening, everyone," Erin smiled almost shyly.

The entire table stood up and they all nodded, muttering hello's and how are you's. Dave pulled out Erin's chair and she tried her best to sit down smoothly, but unfortunately her rapidly growing stomach caused her back to straighten out. She almost lost her balance, but David's hand on her upper arm eased her into the seat carefully. This did not go unnoticed by the team members and JJ smirked behind her water glass, her suspicions confirmed.

A way too bubbly waitress came over to the table, ready to take their drink order. Erin looked around the table and noticed everyone was drinking water, soda, or tea, and she felt her chest tighten with warmth. They could have easily gotten alcohol, but they respectfully and considerately chose other options since she was joining them.

"I'll have an iced tea with lemon and she will have a root beer," David ordered for them. They both ignored the raised eyebrows around the table at her choice of drink.

"Comin' right up!" Sierra, the waitress, smacked her gum and walked off.

"So," Erin broke the awkward silence. "How is everyone?" A round of "fine, thank you" were her response and she rolled her eyes. "Listen, I'm not your boss tonight, so please cut the courtesies and talk to me, damn it."

"We are all quite well, Erin," Hotch spoke up. "Sorry if we're a little out of it, we only just got back from Portland last night and a few of us might still be jet-lagged."

"Not all of us," David muttered and Erin kicked him under the table. "Ow! Damn it, woman," he grimaced and a few amused chuckles greeted his ears.

Sierra came back to the table with their drinks and after taking everyone's dinner orders, promptly left again.

"So, I'm sure you're all wondering why David and I invited you to dinner," Erin began.

"There really doesn't need to be a reason," JJ spoke up. "We're all family here."

"Ah, but there is definitely a reason," David said. "Obviously, we're dating."

"Duh!" Penelope said, a little too loudly. She clamped a hand over her mouth and blushed. "Was that out loud?"

The table laughed quietly and Penelope ducked her head in embarrassment as Derek nudged her shoulder.

"You had to know we knew," Emily smiled. "It was kind of hard to ignore the stares and secretive touching at JJ's wedding."

Erin's eyebrows shot up. "We knew you all knew, but I didn't know you knew for _that_ long. And now that we know how long you all knew, there's something else you have to know."

"Well, that didn't sound confusing at all," David muttered.

Erin whipped her head to face him. "Will you kindly shut up? I'm trying my best."

"You're confusing the poor kids," he shot back.

"And you're pissing me off!" she countered.

"Can you just tell them please? Our food's probably almost ready."

"If you would shut the hell up, I would have told them five minutes ago before you interrupted me, jackass!"

"There you go again with the name-calling..."

"Listen, you little-"

"Here we go!" the waitress cut-off whatever Erin was about to say as servers placed their food in front of them. "Let me know if you need anything else and enjoy your meal!"

Erin and David immediately picked up their forks and napkins, ready to dig in when they caught the looks on everyone's faces. "What?" they asked at the same time.

"You're not going to tell us you're married, are you?" Hotch smirked.

Erin's face scrunched up in confusion and David frowned. "Why do you say that?" he asked.

"Cause you're bickering like a married couple," Emily pointed out.

"Why don't we start eating before the food gets cold," Erin suggested.

Everyone began digging in, chatting and laughing in between bites.

"Ma'am," JJ addressed Erin. "Is there something you'd like to share with us?"

Their eyes met and Erin knew that somehow JJ knew about her pregnancy. After an encouraging smile, Erin nodded her head and placed her fork down. "Jennifer is correct, we have some news, and no it's not that we're married." She looked around at the curious stares and placed one hand over her hidden tummy and the other on David's. "I'm pregnant."

The table was silent and their faces unreadable, all but JJ's, whose faces was smiling from ear to ear. The blonde kicked Spencer under the table and he yelped out a "congratulations!'. The rest of the team grinned and Penelope was the first to stand up, walking around the table to embrace the couple.

"I'm so excited! A baby!" she said, hugging Erin.

"Thank you," Erin said, slightly thrown off from the affection.

Once they settled down and returned to their seats, Hotch opened up the line of questions. "When are you due?"

"January 7th," David answered, squeezing Erin's hand.

"Do you know what you're having?" JJ asked.

"Yes," Erin grinned and David's eyes lit up. "We are expecting a girl."

Another round of cheers sounded from the table.

"Finally! A girl!" Penelope exclaimed. "I mean, I love Jack and Henry is my god-child after all, but you just can't spoil boys like you can a girl!'

Everyone laughed and the rest of the meal was spent with baby excitement.

* * *

"That went a lot better than I expected," Erin said from where she lay in bed.

"Oh?" David asked, climbing in next to her after turning out the light. "How did you expect it to go?"

She shrugged, snuggling herself in his arms. "I don't know. I just didn't think they'd accept me so quickly."

"Erin," he kissed her forehead. "I will the first to admit, you were a complete pain in our asses a few years back," she pinched him and he laughed, continuing. "But everyone has noticed a change in the past year. Not just in you, but in me as well. They see how happy you make me and if you're what puts a smile on my face, then they're happy."

She nodded and lifted her head up to kiss his lips softly. "Sierra is a pretty name," she changed the subject.

"I thought you liked Eleanor?" he asked.

"Meh," she shrugged. "It's okay. But it doesn't seem to fit the little one."

"You haven't even seen her yet," he laughed.

"Are you arguing with me again?"

"No, dear, I am not."

"Oh Jesus," Erin sighed. "We are a married couple."

David chuckled and rubbed her back soothingly. "It's not a bad idea," he offered.

Erin looked up at him incredulously. "Can we get through this pregnancy first before you even bring up the subject of marriage? One thing at a time, please."

"All right, fine, fine," he surrendered with a smile.

A few minutes of silence passed between them before David spoke again. "I am not naming our daughter Sierra."

"But it's pretty!"

"It's a fountain drink!"

"What?"

"Sierra Mist? Helloooo?"

"I was thinking about the cute waitress at the restaurant, not a drink!"

"Either way, I don't like it."

"Ugh, you're impossible."

* * *

**A/N: Is it weird may own writing amuses me? Anyway, sorry for the long wait on the update! It takes a while for ideas to hit me. Thank you so much to everyone who reviews, it really inspires me and makes me feel good about my writing. Have a great week!**


End file.
